


The House of Vampires

by LisaFQueen



Series: The Many Lives of Lisa Rider [1]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Assassin's Creed, Burn Notice, Collateral (2004), Interview With the Vampire (1994), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Bodyguard, Crush, F/M, M/M, Secret Identity, Series, Spies & Secret Agents, Vampires, fictional characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first draft in the Lisa Rider-series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A new vampire

**Author's Note:**

> My first draft in the Lisa Rider-series.

"Here in this house are a few rules to make sure we all live peacefully together. It is true that there are many sorts of your kind and many differences. Some can easily resist human blood, others can hardly stand 2 km near a human. Some can walk under the sun, with or without a magic totem, others will burn immediatley. I request that you all accept these differences and be grown-up about it."  
Elijah circled around with his eyes on each of the vampire's faces. Even though Henry, Stefan and Edward already had heard it a thousand times, Elijah still looked very serious at them. We don't very often get a newcomer, but when we do the whole house goes crazy; Edward suddenly appears at least twice a day, Stefan's look on his face is paused very serious all the time, Henry doesn't get 2 inches away from me and Elias doesn't take missions abroad any more. Elias is Elijah's nickname because I think it sounds better. At least with him. Elijah also reminds me of my father a lot. Too much actually. But he already knows that. So I am the only one who's allowed to say 'Elias'.  
"These rules include: no dead bodies in this house, no blood on the carpet, no out-of-control-behavior, etc. You probably have the brains and the decency to know what is wrong and right. If something bothers you, feel free to tell me or each other in a polite manner, that is. And one more thing: if anyone lays as much as a _finger _on her, I__ **will** hunt you down and make sure that you regret you were even born. Is that understood?" Stefan roled his eyes and I saw Henry firm his fingers around his arm in the corner of my eye. Elias looked at the new one. He cracked a smile and said in a low voice: "Of course, I wouldn't dream of it."  
As mine and Henry's eyes crossed there began to form a pink shade on my cheek, too subtle for human eyes to see but very noticeble for vampires. Lestat, that's an awesome name for a vampire, followed Elias to his new room. We were still standing in a circle when we heard the stairs crack with every step. For me it was a light noise, but for a vampire I imagine it must be pretty loud, since they here every freaking thing you do in this house.  
"I don't trust this guy. He's too flawless." Stefan said. I was kinda annoyed when I thought over the speech. Why does he _always _pull the attention my side? "Lisa, Stefan's right. His thoughts weren't that holy. He noticed your blood already." I looked at Edward's face for a moment and then switched to Henry. He was seriously considering wether he should talk Elijah out of this. I just saw it in his eyes. "I think he should stay. Just for a few weeks at least. To see how he is."  
"A few _weeks _?" came the reply. "Are you kidding? Do you trust this guy? You know you have to be careful with this kind of things." Henry said to me. I sighed. Why couldn't I have a normal life like everybody else? "'Cause then you would be bored." Edward smirked. I nodded my head. "True."____


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn't believe her ears, but Lestat is on to her little secret.

"I know you can do better! Come on!" Henry said through his teeth while tackling me on the ground. It had been so long since I practiced my fightingskills and it was about time. He pinned my shoulders on the hard earth with his hands and pressed his knee in my stomach. "Humph... Aw! Get **off**! Henry!" I shouted as I tried to free myself from his grip. He laughed a little. "Please, is that _really_ what you're going to say to a kidnapper or an assassin? Get off? They won't obey and I certainly don't!" He grinned while I managed to hit him in the back with my foot. Slowly he rose and offered me a hand in the proces. "I guess that's enough for now. I could have sworn I saw you almost hesitate to hit me two minutes ago while you had me on the ground." Reliefed I smiled while I fell a tickle in my stomach. What did he just say? _While you had me... on the ground._ Normally it was the other way around. Henry was already walking towards the old house when I realized what that meant. I trotted to catch up with him and said happily: "I'm getting better, aren't I?" He gave me a teasing look and then anwsered muttering.  
The forest where the house was located was huge and beautiful. I always wandered around to relax. I've lived my whole live here, all 16 years! And I've always been fond of my home. That's what it was, really. A home. Not to just me, but also to vampires. They came and they went. But Henry has been there all my life to protect me. He cared about me. He was the only person in the world I truly and absolutly trusted. Of course there was my best friend James, but it wasn't the same. I mean believe me, my bond with James is still very strong, but it was just different with Henry. He was always around. Ready to fight the monsters under my bed when I couldn't sleep, making sure I was okay when I fell off my bike, talking to important people for me, protecting James and me when we watched a scary movie. And now making sure international assassins and spies don't kill me or kidnap me. Probably the last one, because apparently I'm important enough not to get killed. See, the deal is this. My father, John Rider, was a superspy. No, really he was _really_ good. When he died a lot of intelligence agencies searched his room to find even the slightest hint of the secrets that he held, but they never found them. The only thing they _did_ found was a letter to Catherine, my mother, asking her to flee with me to Londen. And that's the lead they got. So they went after me and my mother and the rest of the story I don't exactly know yet. The only thing I know is that both Elijah and Henry were very good friends with my dad and that they promised to take care of me.  
This is where the vampires came in. Apparently dad was a member of a 'protect the vampires'-community and obviously this is where he met Elijah. He and dad worked together for years and they were a great team. It was dad's idea to build a house for vampires to live in safely. One with solar windows, comfy bedrooms, a direct connection between the bloodcellar and the fridge and everything they needed to be able to live a fairly normal life. This house had to be located in an magical forest where the witches used to practice their spells and magic circles and stuff. It also had to be rather abandoned and not out of the eye-catching. When I walked down the stairs I met Henry's grin. I stopped walking. "Why the grin?" I asked. "Are you sure you want to know?" "How can I know unles you tell me?" "Nevermind."


	3. Coming home, in an empty house

I came home from school, exhausted as usual. I couldn't really take a bus because the house was set in a forest/abandoned place. 

So Jasper or whoever wanted took me to school. Emmett's car I loved the most. It was so awesome! A truck.

 

As I entered the door Henry was looking for something to drink in the fridge. "So how was school?" he asked and then sighed the answer with me.

"Exhausting." He laughed about it and his hand went through my hair. I didn't mind. A lot of people I know do it. I don't know why, though. 

 

"Anyways, Ben is coming over." 

I asked when and why. 

"Because he needed to be in town for a job. Maybe tonight, or in the morning. Said he was gonna take you out to the movies or something."

My face lit up. Good! I loved Ben anyway. He was dad's best friend. He fought in wars with him. They knew each other from since they were born.

 

Ben was fun. Henry said he looked a little like dad. He has brown hair and dark brown eyes, and of course the body of a military. 

I looked around to see if more people were here. But nothing in the kitch and nothing in the living room.

 

"Where is everybody? Hunting already?""

Henry wasn't listening cause he was reading the papers very intensely.

 

"Hm?" I repeated my question. 

 

He told me that all vampires had gone to some kind of meeting. Strange, Jasper said he was just going to his home to see his family.

"There is a meeting for vampires? Are you kidding me?"

 

"No, I'm not. Every 25 years. It's such a pain in the ass."

 

Suddenly it struck me. "Then why are  _you_ here?"

 

"I don't want to go. Besides, Elijah's been called too. He went with everyone to protect them. After that, he said he was going for some ice cream." 

 

Okay, now I was jealous. He had to go to a meeting full of awesome vampires, and then he got ice cream?

 

"Tell him he brings some for me too."

"Hm." 

 

Sigh. 


End file.
